Liam Archer
Liam Archer is a Celeb Chef A-Lister you can add to your entourage. He costs 190 diamonds. Profile Described by Ethan as "London's most promising young culinary talent," Liam leaves home to try setting up his first restaurant in downtown L.A. Liam first meets your character when Ethan calls Liam in on a favor to help prepare the annual faculty banquet for Hollywood U professors at Waldorf Manor. Unimpressed by the antics of your entourage and Bianca's entourage, Liam smoothly takes control of the kitchen for the evening. Liam swiftly shows the students how to prepared the first course of charred onions in a sauce of smoked feta and goat cheese so he can begin to focus on the main course of beef Wellington. Later he also passes the responsibility of preparing the salad to your character, Ethan, Addison, and Lisa. After preparing and serving the salad, however, your character returns to the kitchen to discover Liam having a personal crisis. A perfectionist, Liam is unhappy with his main course but can't articulate why. Your character understands, however, and tells Liam that he holds himself to such a high standard as he aspires to be the best chef and he devalues his food in the process. Your character motivates him to finish preparing and serving the beef Wellington by reminding him that while he's not the best chef yet, it's his goal that he should keep working toward. As thanks, Liam invites your character, your entourage, and Bianca's entourage to Restaurant Liam Archer shortly before its opening. By the time your character and Addison return to the restaurant next, Restaurant Liam Archer is Michelin-starred and Liam has hired a new pastry chef named Jordan Bardot. Liam has already developed a crush on Jordan, and Addison and your character set Liam up on a date with Jordan, to which Liam reluctantly agrees. After Liam and Jordan struggle to find anything to talk about besides the food, Liam deems the date a failure and claims he's relieved that he can move past his crush and refocus all his attention on his work in the kitchen. However, when your character and Addison return, this is not the case, as Liam is still attracted to Jordan despite his frustration. The meals he sends out to his customers are lacking Liam's quality standard, and this coupled with his persistent crush causes Liam to agree to one more date with Jordan. This time, they attend a more casual venue and this time Jordan and Liam are able to bond over their fondness of London and their homesickness. Liam thanks Addison and your character, and suggests that he and Jordan will have more dates in their future. Personality It is said that Liam is a master chef with a fiery temper. As a perfectionist, Liam assumes total control when he is in the kitchen and holds everyone's performance to a high standard. He holds himself, however, to a higher standard and is very hard on himself when he finds a dish he has prepared is lacking for whatever reason. Liam can be very critical, but he does have a soft spot for Jordan in particular, and he can be awkward and distracted when he is feeling nervous or shy over personal matters. Appearance Liam has the darkest skin tone, with short, gelled down spiky black hair. He wears a red version of the Celeb Chef outfit, with a black & white striped apron over his black pants. In-Game Description No entourage is complete without a culinary genius, but hot-tempered master chef Liam Archer is a bit of an acquired taste. If you can't take the heat... well, you know the rest. Relationships Jordan Bardot She and Liam both develop crushes on one another soon after Liam hires Jordan as his pastry chef. While the two of them can act flustered around one another in and out of the kitchen, Liam and Jordan had previously talked about the Hollywood U students he met before he opened his L.A. restaurant. With Liam and Jordan both being shy about their feelings, the two meet for a first date only after being set up by Addison and your character with disastrous results. Despite the rocky first date because of awkward conversation, the two of them still cannot shake their feelings for one another, even after Liam had resolved that he got over his crush after their date went poorly. Encouraged by Addison and your character once more, Liam and Jordan give a second first date a shot at a different venue, and this time Jordan is able to spark conversation between them when the two begin to reminisce and find comfort when thinking about London and their common roots. Jordan and Liam agree that they're looking forward to an official second date. Quest Appearances * Faculty Banquet * Fine Dining * The Diamond Party * Recipe for Love * Diamond Cruise * For Chris's Sake (optional, and available only if recruited) Trivia *Liam knows of the Geneva Conventions *He calls Lance 'Popper' prior to the quest Faculty Banquet. *He runs the 'Restaurant Liam Archer'. *In the Faculty Banquet quest Bianca called him a "sexy-voiced jerk" so it is possible that Bianca has a small crush on him. *It is known that he is from London, England. *His characterization is based on celebrity chef Gordon Ramsay. Both have fiery temper, the habit of giving nicknames, and are British. Gallery Introducing Celeb Chef.png|Liam appearing in Celeb Chef promotion ad. Category:A-Listers Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Recruitable Characters Category:Male